zashikis sharped toungue other personality!
by kiki fuji
Summary: zashiki wants domekis love but shes too shy so her other personality steps in who did that yuko who else.....watanukis dateing himawari she has a dark side.domeki and ame fighting.
1. A deal with the space time witch

_Zwarashis sweet lovely and of course__** sharped **_

_**Tounged other personality?**_

_Zwarashi was a sweet timid warashi she was in love with a boy she watched from afar was head over heels with himawari who hes dating but shes got a dark side so does zwarashi so she transfers along with ame to his school but shes too shy so something happens and the other side of her pops up because of yuko who else…………………………………………………_

Why am I here the fireflies that watanuki isnt here to know about my wish thought zwarashi. _Maru and moru poped out of nowhere it always amazed here that those two with no soul could be so entered yukos shopshes always looking mystical zwashi thought_f confident like her._she said her hellos she kewof her wish to be to stand up for herself_

_Well what that is changing your soul and that is a hefty price what is it that I _

_Must give up I asked about those baretes watanuki gave you it means a lot to you must now close your eyes and think of why you want to satnd up for your self close your eyes I could hear the rustele of her kimono as she got up I was thinking of why so I could depend on myself so I could tell watanuki I like hold onto that she took my hands open your eyes she looked into mine I felt hypnotized then she whisperd do what you must to get him.I felt difrent for a slight second then I felt back to my self now the baete she said I took them out then handed them to she said in a chiper tone Um yuko sama I don't feel difrent don't worry youll okay well I have to meet up with okay I was so looking forward to have some food with you oh some other don't tell confidentaly I must be was waiting for zwarashi so did you get your wish granted yes said zwarashi so she took those bad it loked realy cute on sad so lets go well be late for was looking around the court yard for watanuki when she finaly saw him by a tree she noticed that he wasn't alone he was kissing himawari!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She felt devestated like a fool but she tried to remain her composutre.__**why do I get the feeling someones looking at me he looked up to see zwarashi in the school uniform gray with gold buttons a short skirt a nd a whtie collar with a black tie. Who ever got her to wear sucha short skirt must have been realy persuasive he thought zwarashi chan what are you doing her he asked himarai looked up to see zwarashi so this must be that girl he mentioned about.**__Oh um I transfered herewith ame chan.I heard about school so much so I thought I might come and try I see he said with that tone of voice he used when he was genuniely himawari shes my girlfriend.__**Girl friend!!!!!**_

_**NO way she why used all the strength she had to not cry.**__hey were all in the same class said ame who took a chance to make the awkward tension go said domeki who starteledame so bad that she started to yell at was surprisng he glared at her that made ame even mader.__**DIDHE JUST SHOW A FACIAL EXPRESSION!**__Thought just about everyone in the courtyard whos eyes were on the scene of ame fighting and domeki glareing at her .Zwarashi tries to intervine but. She doesent notice a breeze that comes in strongly while every girl covered there skirt zwarashi didn't notice hers went flying!EEEEEKK!! zwarashi started to cry. She stated to cry every one was laughing at cried even more. zwarashi chan don't cry said watanuki who just merely touched her shoulder her face was bright red!mae does something to make everyone forget what happened she started a one forgot about zwarashis embaraseing panty incident and ran had to introduce her self infront of the class so did ame. Ame made her introduction short and to the point komichiwa Im ame zwaeshi sama .I like rain and nature.I didlike she took her seat next to was nervous as usual she stuttered my my name is si zwarashi warashi I like fireflies and mountain she took her seat she could her people whisper things like look at her she must be a kogal. No way those girls are such skanks! Ah come on ITS JUST SOME BAD DYE JOB .Did you see her face when watanuki touched her shoulder. she has her eyes on someone eleses man already turned around if you have a problem with take it up and face me instead of bieng a bunch of pansys about her mind__** don't don't don't ahhhhh!!!!! What amI saying ahhhhhhh!!! Shut up shut up shut no !!!**__Bitch! said the everso rude girls. __**wow that was unexpected stupid stupid yuko ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **__Ame looks at zwarashi what the was quiet the rest of the day until lunch the thunderstorm setteled down. she saw domeki watanuki and himawari eating lunch together komichiwa guys said zwarshi nervousl.y komichiwa zwarashi chan said watanukii .__**she looks adaorabele today that uniform suits her.**_

___he thought. Mind if I eat with you guy Dont forget about me said ame could we your so annoying domeki said. Shut up you jerk.I get that from him domeki said while pointing at watunuki. Jerk! He as he ignored tried to intervene Now come on stop it. Zwarashi droped her lunch box and all of it spilt on to the zwarashi chan let me help you pick this up said watanuki. um thank you she said don't we share my lunch sure said she sudenely felt dizzy very hot warasshi chan you look warm let me take your te,pature as he elaned in and put one hand on her fore ehad andhis other one on his fore head she suddenly passed chan zwarashi chan are you alright but zwarashi didn't hear him she was passed out she woked up she saw himawari but without the smile she always had she had a nasty glare and frown on keep your hands off hes mine I don't even like him but I need him to make sure my popularity is in check!!!!If I can make him popular Then I wil be to so I can get who I realy want said let me clarify don't talk to my friends like know your lunch box your skirt flying ALL me I used My curse to o things to people I don't like! omething made zwarshis new personality go off.s crew you! Knock this phycso chick off I don't need this she got out of the bed but she felt wobbly and leaned on a dresser for support she moved to face himawari And me passing out of course she said So you can do what you want to me why don't you make my life a living hell said himawari. Gladly she said then all of a sudden zwarshi let go of the tabele turned her head down then fell and hit her head on the night stand. She could feel blood trickling down her was going threw zwarashis mind was_** why did I say that she realy is going to make my life a living hell.**_Hey knock it off yelled ame angrily I realy hate disrespect but not as much as people said you Ill set the orgers on knock this but your lifes are going to be a living hell she said as she walked away .ame quickly treated warshis realy need to call your "bodyguards" no cried zashiki if they find out they wont let me come here! Fine but all this for a human! Whatever love is anoyimg. I cant wait to rubt hat stupid glare off domekis smirk littele face though…………………………………………………………………………_


	2. a date with him?

_A date with him!?_

_Zashiki would you meet me by the park near the hydrengea bush for a date himawari and I broke up-wantanuki_

**WOW! Either himawari is stupid or her friends are realy lame!****thats mean to say ummmm…what should icall you my other pesonality**** fire fly! ****Um all right.** HEY zashiki

What you got in your hand said a bored ame .school was out for the weekday so they were getting a look around town and doing some errands they decided to get an apartment so they live close to the school zashiki was looking at a note she found on the

Door befor ame woke up she showed ame and ame also was suspicious and felt isulted as well because if you insult or threaten zashiki you insult or threaten ame and good luck breathing without using a tube to breathe was so beyond her boiling point that she said she needed to blow off steam.

Ames point of view

Man humans are stupid humans are annoying ungrateful for what nature gives them I hate them hate hate hate! Especially that domeki who does he think he is acting so cool and pokerface. Well the school does have archery try outs might as well go and blow off some steam. So I was wayching these guys and a few girls try out and Man these guys couldn't hit a bulls eye if they were a foot a way from it .

Ill take a go I was just about to take a bow and few arrows when some body grabbed my wrist and told me to go change in a uniform and that was no other than domeki oh he is so lucky that there were supervisors because rumor has it that if they weren't I was going to find a way to shove the archery equipment down his throat!!!!! And I couldn't be more happy to oblige.

Normal point of view

Ame came out wearing the long white sleeved top and long blue pants that were a littele big for her small demanour but that added the cutness to her tot borrowed the umiform from domeki she felt a littele embaarsed and ticked off (as usual…..) she was thinking of that stupid calm face of his and she still doesent know why he bothers her its like you cant remember someone or something and it drives you crazy ame was feeling like that like she wanted to tease him to mess with his head but why………

Himawaris point of view

**That stupid wallflower doesent she know things are much bigger than they appear then social status but that would be a pleasant bonus no this is bigger to get this curse off of me that made me as wonderfuly twisted aa Iam. I want no badluck on myself but that fate oh a cruel lady she indeeds to be decided that lady luck takes over and here iam trying to pay a bargain that needs percise requirements and that stupid wallflower comes here to mess up my planning I know that soft gullibele wallflower would fall for my plan in a singele came out one of my "friends" suki is her name what a stupid name and meaning love it's a stupid thing I don't know why peopele look for a myth.**

Normal point of view

Waiting a few feet above the air in a tree a safe distance in atree suki her "friends" gave her the signal the wallflower as ame called her came walking in the park butt her apperance was off she was wearing green camaflogued pants sneakers and a pink **s**weatshir**t** that ended shorter then her white t shirt that exposed her stomach she had headphones on and she was calm and looked a littlele bored. **Why is she dressed like that! **Was ame and her "friend"sukis thoughts……………………………

Authors note so sorry every one I have been on hiatuis and my computer crashed and its been a long year for me and its just been crazy so sorry if the chapter is short enjoy!


End file.
